I love you Because
by purpleprinsess
Summary: It started with letters saying it couldn't happen. But teenaged love is a hard thing to keep away when it's ment to be. Bevin, mpreg, totally cheesy
1. Awkward Sleepovers

Disclaimer: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network

**Disclaimer**: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network!

**Warnings**: This story contains **slash** and **yaoi**. **Naughty language** will be used, and **Mpreg** is going to happen.

_Title_: I love you Because

_By_: PurplePrincess

I love you because...  
you allow me to be myself  
and you still love me ...  
Because we can talk about anything  
and laugh about silly things...

I love you because...  
you are special and unique  
and bring out the best in me...

I love you because you're you...  
and you're what I've waited for my whole life.

It was true, it was always true. Benjamin Tennyson was everything I had ever asked for.

When I was a child, perhaps five or six, my parents abandoned me. They didn't want to deal with a "freak" for a son. I was left on the step of some church. They treated me like they wanted me gone, and I'm sure they did. So I ran away when I was 9 to live on the streets.

The closest thing to a home I found was the subway, of course I would have to steal to get by. Nobody wanted to be my friend, they called me a freak and shunned me. I grew up alone never to know the love of parents or friends, I became a sociopath.

Then he came into my life; Ben Tennyson. He caught my attention in that arcade, with his tourist talk of refunds. I wanted to know him, everytime I looked at him my heart skipped a beat. The feelings that I went through confused me, for I has never felt them before.

It scared me, so I got to know him…a little. I wanted to make him happy, make him proud of me. He was the only one who didn't call me a freak, he was the only one who though I was "cool". And when he talked about the game he wanted, I wanted to make him happy.

I brought him to the storage center, and I stole the game for him. The smile on his face made my heart beat twice as fast. Then I found out he was a freak too, how he could turn into aliens. Then I realized that I wasn't the only one in this world who was different.

I thought he got that, and I asked him if he wanted to be my partner. When he agreed my heart burst, I wouldn't be alone anymore; I had a friend. I suppose I didn't know what to do when it came to friends, I made him angry.

He denied our partnership which broke my heart, so I got angry too. Then we fought, I was blind with fury the rejection ripping me apart inside. Even after all the fighting we did, he offered to take me with him; to live with him. I didn't understand this, what was I going to get out of this boy who made me feel worse than being called freak.

I swore revenge, how could he betray me? How could he tear me apart when I hadn't even understood what was happening to me yet? How?

During the entire time I was in the null void, I came to understand my feelings. I regretted trying to hurt him, and all I wanted to do was hold him. To say I was sorry, to hear him forgive me, to tell him what I realized. All of those confused feelings, that made me feel so insecure and tore me up inside.

It was love. I had fallen in love with that boy who I met in the arcade. All those cheesy love at first sight stories were true, and I actually experienced it. All I had to do was tell him, but I'm such a coward.

I let him tease me about his cousin Gwen, there's a reason I haven't asked her out you know. She did tell me about Julie though, and it made me hate her. I saw the way he acted when she was around, or when anyone talked about her. When she asked me to give them a rid for there first date, I went strait to Ben's house.

I vowed to myself that I was going to tell him, in fact I broke down his door I was so excited. No excited wasn't the word, more like completely terrified. I acted so calm, but when I saw the happiness in his eyes I couldn't. I couldn't tell him, so I acted like the Kevin he knew. I felt so bad though, trying to take away Ben's happiness.

Why couldn't I just tell him? Why did my heart tell me no? All of these questions are beginning to tare me apart. I think I have a headache, maybe I should just stop.

--

Kevin put down his pen, and sighed. He needed to let all of his feelings out, and writing them down was what Gwen told him to do. Not that she knew why he was feeling so miserable in the first place.

He had decided to give up on his love for Ben. He seemed to be happy with his life, and Kevin thought he would only ruin that for him. For god sakes Ben was only 15, he would be so tormented and unhappy.

Here's a better question though! Why the hell did he care so much? Kevin Picked up another piece of paper, and began to write.

--

"Have you noticed how sad Kevin looks?" Gwen asked her cousin, who was sipping on a slushy they got from the small market. Ben looked at her, and shrugged his shoulders. He really hadn't noticed, Kevin just seemed quieter, and that seemed like a plus.

"No." Gwen sighed therally annoyed. Really she didn't know how he could be so stupid; then again he was a boy. "I talked to him, but he didn't tell me what the matter was. Maybe you should try?" She suggested.

"I think he's fine, but sure I'll talk to him about it." They sat in silence for a moment. "Well?" Gwen asked. "What? Do you want me to do it now?" Gwen growled at him, and grabbed his slushy.

"That would be nice!" Ben groaned, and stood up. It was like 8:00 at night, and she wanted him to go and find his supposedly miserable friend. Now that he thought about it, Kevin did seem to be acting strange. He talked to him, and didn't insult him as much.

Kevin didn't have a home, so he didn't know exactly where to go. The brute usually slept in the garage he worked at, but whenever Ben went to pick him up he would see him in his car. Okay he would go there, to Kevin's car, which was usually parked in the abandoned parkway.

He automatically saw the bright green car, and ran up to it. Why was he doing this, why did he have to listen to Gwen? He would really be angry if Kevin was just having his period. Ben looked into the windshield, but didn't see Kevin. Well…he would have to show up anyway.

Ben opened the door, and sat down in the passenger seat. He could be home by now reading comics, or playing video games. After a couple of minutes Ben got bored, and looked around the car. He looked in the back, and noticed a bag of Kevin's clothes. He had to admit while rushing around from place to place for alien butt kicking he never got a good look at what the older boy kept in it.

He felt bad for prying, but opened Kevin's compartment door. Ben gasped when he saw all the speed tickets it had. As quick as he could he closed it, and opened something else. All he saw was some food rappers, axe cologne, and some books.

When he looked under the seats though he found some papers, but decided not to read them. Then again it did seem tempting, okay why not just a peek. "What are you doing?" He heard a voice ask from the window. Ben looked up and saw Kevin, but he wasn't mad.

"Oh, um Gwen wanted me to talk to you!" He said quickly putting down the papers. Kevin smiled and walked to the drivers' side of the car. He got in and looked at Ben, who was still staring out the window. Kevin coughed grabbing the others attention.

"Are you….okay?" Kevin gave Ben an odd look. "Well what I mean is, you seem depressed lately." Kevin smiled evilly; he loved it when Ben just left stuff open like this. "Oh yes Benji! I'm sooo depressed. Will anyone be saddened when I'm gone?" Ben rubbed his face, he knew he should have gone home.

"Kevin stop ripping off cartoons! But really. I want to know what's wrong." Kevin stared out of his car. Should he tell him, and how much of those papers did he read? Then Kevin looked back at Ben, should he do the right thing?

"Don't worry about me kid." Was all he could say. No he wouldn't tell him, he couldn't do that. Ben seemed disappointed, but pressed on. "Is it about Gwen?" He asked innocently. Kevin shook his head; of course it was about Gwen.

"Well I know I shouldn't have, but I read that poem of yours." Kevin looked at Ben in shock. How could he think it was about Gwen when it said he? Oh wait…it didn't opps maybe Ben did have the right to think what he thought. "No. Ben it's time I told you that I don't like Gwen that way…I like someone else." Ben gave an oh. They sat awkwardly for a moment, before Kevin talked again.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Ben smiled brightly at Kevin. "Really? I've never had a sleep over before!" Kevin chuckled; it was kind of cute how excited he got. "Well it's kind of hard to 'sleep over' in a car, but what the hay." Ben laughed excitedly, and took off his shoes.

"What do you wanna talk about?" He asked, still smiling happily. Kevin smirked, and folded his arms behind his head. "What do you mean?" Ben frowned. "Well isn't that what people do at sleepovers?" Well he had to hand it to the kid, when it came to being an airhead he won the gold metal.

"No, girls do that!...They also practice making out!" Ben looked at Kevin flabbergasted. "Eww, you're really gross!" The older boy laughed. "What kind of 15 year old boy are you? When I was 15 all I did was jack off!" Ben automatically hit Kevin on the head, and hid his face in his knees.

Kevin rubbed his head smiling, Ben was such a noob. Then the other boy spoke up. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked quietly. Kevin stopped laughing, and crossed his arms. "Don't they teach you theses things in school? It's perfectly normal." He might as well explain it to Ben if he wanted to know so badly, and hell maybe it would kill some time.

"So say if you thought about someone while doing that?" Bens face looked so cute when he was shy. And ohh Kevin liked that question; with nights in his car all alone Kevin needed to find a way to kill boredom; and that was Ben.

"Yep, not a big deal." Ben looked over at Kevin, his blush dying down. "Can you give me the talk?" This was going to be fun, Kevin thought.

--

To be Continued…


	2. Depressing Revelations

Disclaimer: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network

**Disclaimer**: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network!

**Warnings**: This story contains **slash** and **yaoi**. **Naughty language** will be used, and **Mpreg** is going to happen.

_Title_: I love you Because

_By_: PurplePrincess

Kevin Leven.

He was such an interesting person.

He was a brut, to put it short. He was rude, cocky, a slob, and lets face it; not the sharpest tool in the shed. But I just can't help, but admit he has a special place in my heart.

He was my first friend, and the first person he ever gave more than one chance. Out of all the bad guys I had ever fought, I always tried to get Kevin to be good. I don't know why though, and that's the problem. I can't figure out why I want him to be so good, and I can't figure out why I trust him so much.

When I first met him we became automatic friends, I even tried to get him to join me when he tried to pummel me. Not just once though, I tried many times. Then I left him in the null void, I thought I would never see him again. He ended up joining us any way, but even I'm not sure why.

--

Ben stopped writing for a moment. He really did wonder why Kevin joined them, and suddenly decided he wanted to be good. He spent so many years in the null void, around other people like him. Then all of a sudden, wa bam, he was a good guy. Even Grampa Max noticed how much Kevin had changed, and he'd only seen him for a few minutes.

It had been two weeks since his 'sleep over' with Kevin. Ben had convinced him to do it again, but this time at Ben's house. He only had another couple of minutes before Kevin would come barging in, asking where the chips were. So Ben decided he wanted to write in his Diary…..Journal. Ya he knew it was gay, but it's not like he could talk about his problems with other people.

When he went to put it away his mom opened the door. "Ben you're little Kevin friend is here!" She announced happily, just glad her baby actually had a social life. Ben snorted when the older boy walked into his room. "Hello little Kevin!" He greeted jumping up from his bed, walking over to the brut. "Shut up." Ben laughed pulling Kevin into a hug.

Was Flabbergasted a good word for Kevin's current situation? No more like a completely new feeling, what did those romance books call it again? Oh yes, cardiac arrest!

This was possibly the best thing that has ever happened to Kevin, at least that's how he felt. Ben on the other hand did not feel the same, but slowly tried to get off of Kevin who had hugged him back rather tightly.

"Um you can let go now." Kevin, who had drifted a bit from the world, snapped awake and quickly let go. "Where're the chips?" Ben groaned pointing over to his desk. Kevin squeed (rather unmanly), and ran over to his bountiful feast. "Geez, you act like you never eat." The younger boy complained sitting down on his chair. Kevin looked at Ben rather eerily, his mouth filled with Doritos. Ben chuckled nervously, and watched Kevin feast.

Then he remembered the night he was in the car with Kevin. It didn't seem like he ate anything but protein bars. So that's how he kept that figure, Ben would have to try that sometime. Speaking of the night in the car.

_Flashback_

_This was going to be fun, Kevin thought._

"_That's a great way to ask! I'm surprised you're usually shy about things like that." Ben gave Kevin an annoyed look, blushing slightly. "Okay Benji, when a man loves a woman __very__ much," _

"_That's not what I meant." Ben interrupted crossing his arms. "Okay then, anything they didn't teach you in school?" Ben looked forward, and thought for a moment. "They didn't tell me anything about __that__ but they did tell me about __those__." Ben explained bashfully. Ben looked at Kevin and noticed how agitated he looked. Ben couldn't help but be shy, he never asked his parents about this sort of thing before. He just asked Kevin because he was bored, and he really did want to know._

_When he went out with Julie he couldn't help but think of that sort of thing. What would have happened if they did decide to do __that__, he would have had no idea of what to do? So why not ask Kevin, no matter how random or awkward the conversation is; he started it._

"_Well what I want to know is how to start..." Okay that had to be one of the most embarrassing questions ever! Or maybe not, what if he were asking how to cut a pie; Oh wait...he was. "Touch…" How simple, more likely a Kevin answer; he never did go to school._

_--_

That had to be one of the longest conversations ever, embarrassing too. He did like it though; not only did he know how to do the bad thing, he also bonded with Kevin. He really did know what he was talking about though. Which made Ben think, had Kevin ever have sex before? Something in the bit of Ben's stomach came up, was he jealous? Or was it nausea?

Then again, Kevin having sex didn't seem all that bad…figuratively of course.

"What are you lookin' at?" Kevin asked as when he noticed Ben staring at him. "Kevin sex…" Ben muttered. Kevin spit out the soda he was drinking, and stared at Ben appalled. "Uh, I mean…my dog Rex!" Kevin smiled raising his eyebrow, and tapped his fingers on the desk. Ben stood up from his seat. "I'm going to the bathroom now! Pick out a movie from under my TV." He quickly ran out of the room leaving Kevin alone, in his room, alone.

Kevin smiled evilly.

First he would pick out the movie! The Outsiders, Perfect. Nothing like a scary movie to get your childhood crush to cuddle with you.

Hey he deserved a little of Bens cuteness.

Kevin walked over to Ben's bed, and lay down. He closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. Ben's room smelled of apple shampoo, and his pillow smelled like Ben. Thank goodness Ben didn't use cologne, it would ruin his uniqueness. Julie was lucky, she really was. To have such a sweet boy, that Kevin wish he could freely kiss like she could. It was cute when she kissed his cheek, but if Kevin did the same thing people would scorn them. They would call them abominations, sickos…freaks.

"Kevin?" Ben asked poking the other on the forehead. Kevin broke out of his thoughts, and picked himself up. "Ready to watch the movie yet? I made popcorn!" Kevin nodded throwing Ben what he picked out. "No! Me no lickey scary movies!" The younger boy complained. "Too bad!"

After much arguing Kevin finally convinced Ben to sit, and at least close his eyes.

Ben held onto Kevin, just like the older planned. He even leaned into Ben, and rested his head onto the others. Again Kevin closed his eyes, he liked to smell Ben. He couldn't help but wonder what Ben smelled like when he was in pleasure. He also couldn't help but wonder why he was mind raping his crush, and best friend.

The movie ended with a much relived Ben, and a very disappointed Kevin.

"What do you mean the ending sucked?" Ben complained. "It was the best part!" Kevin walked up to Ben, and whispered in his ear. "Be quiet I feel people watching us." They both looked around the room, and then Kevin walked up to the window. "Do you see that?" He whispered. Ben ran up to the window, and looked over Kevin's shoulder. Then Kevin turned around, and yelled. Ben screamed, and fell on the floor grabbing onto Kevin's shirt.

Kevin landed on top of the younger boy, his head in between his neck. They both stay still for a moment then Ben spoke up. "That. Was. So wrong!" He pushed Kevin's shoulders as they both laughed. Ben flipped them over, and looked into the others eyes. The Ben frowned, he licked this too much.

He liked being with Kevin to much, and he liked hugging Kevin. Ben liked everything about Kevin, and it was so confusing. He still liked Julie a lot, but when he was with Kevin, like this, he felt something different. Ben felt something with Kevin that he hadn't felt with Julie. Did Kevin feel the same way though, did Kevin like him?

"You okay?" Kevin asked curiously. It's not like he wanted Ben to get off of him, he just wanted to know what the matter was. Ben blinked, and looked down at Kevin.

"Ya I'm fine."

--

Gwen wanted to know what those papers that Kevin wrote said. It seemed that even after she tried to help him, he and Ben got worse.

For the past couple of days both boys seemed to be down in the dumps. Gwen tried to cheer Ben up by calling Julie and making her talk to him, but it seemed to only make him worse. And she didn't even try with Kevin, because he was in one of those 'if you talk to me I'll pummel you' moods.

It seemed that invading some personal space was the only option she had, if she wanted everyone to stop being mops. It wasn't even about that though; they really started to get rusty at fighting the DNAliens when they had a lot on their minds. That was a good enough reason to make people get mad at her.

Right?

Was it really a good idea to possibly get hated for whatever was on this paper? She couldn't help it though, whatever was wrong with her cousin and friend was on that paper.

She had a feeling, but couldn't put her figure on it.

--

Ben and Julie walked next to each other, holding hands. Ben felt bad for acting so miserable around his girlfriend and decided to take her out.

But the sad part about that is, he didn't know why he was so miserable. He hadn't really called his thoughts about Kevin an epiphany or revelation, more like a moment of weakness.

"I had fun Ben! I always do when we have dates." Julie said when they reached her house door. Ben smiled warmly; he loved how cheery she was. He loved everything about her. How could he have ever second toughed her? "I'm glad." Ben kissed her cheek, and began to walk away.

He saw Kevin sitting in his car acting all cool, but Ben could see in his eyes something different. Ever since the second sleepover he had actually began to read Kevin's emotions, even when he acted like nothing was wrong. He had never been able to do that before, so why could he do it now?

"Ben wait!" Julie yelled, and grabbed onto his wrist. "There's something I have to say." She pulled Ben back to her. Julie wasn't stupid, she saw that Ben was loosing interest in her; all she needed to do was one thing. She also wasn't a tyrant, of course she wouldn't ripe Ben from his true love. She would just stop him from falling in love with someone who wasn't her. For the simple reason she had convinced herself that _she_ was his true love. "What is it Julie?" Ben asked looking into her eyes.

"Ben, I love you!"

Both Ben and Kevin looked at her in shock.

--

To be Continued….


	3. You are 16

Disclaimer: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network

**Disclaimer**: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network!

**Warnings**: This story contains **slash** and **yaoi**. **Naughty language** will be used, and **Mpreg** is going to happen.

_Title_: I love you Because

_By_: PurplePrincess

Rejected,  
As I've come to find,  
I wonder how I could be so blind.

Stupid,  
So idiotic,  
Moronic.

--

Kevin crumpled up the paper angrily, and threw it behind him. It was starting to bug him anyway; he never was good at poems. How could he be so stupid though? Letting himself fall in love like that, no mind it was when he was 11.

This stupid paper thing didn't work; it only made him feel worse. Kevin was Kevin though, and he wouldn't let himself break down.

He thought he had let Ben go, rejected him himself. So why is it that it hurt so damn **bad **that Julie had said she loved Ben? Why did it hurt so bad that Ben said he loved her back? Why _did_ it hurt so damn bad?

Kevin heard a knock next to him; it was Gwen. He waved 'hi' as he rolled down the window.

"What is it?" He asked. Gwen leaned in on the edge of his car. "Can I ask you something?" Kevin nodded. "Ben's Birthday is tomorrow and,"

"His birthday is _tomorrow_!!" Kevin interrupted. Nobody told him about that, not even Ben!

"Yes it's tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you could give me a ride to the store so I could buy him a present." She continued. "Okay I'll take you."

Gwen walked around the car taking a seat.

"So do you know what you're going to get him?" Gwen asked Kevin. "Considering I just found out about it, not really." He didn't really know, maybe he would get the other boy a card, throwing out the 'I'm poor' excuse. He also didn't feel all that keen to going to the party Julie would be at. It made him shudder just thinking about them making goo goo eyes at each other.

"Something's wrong." Gwen announced. Kevin looked over only for a moment, then asked, "what's wrong?" Gwen knew he knew, but she truly didn't think he would play dumb. "You know what's wrong, you just won't say." Kevin puffed, and slammed on the brakes. He wasn't in the mood to have Gwen pressing him like this.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, you're bothering me!" Gwen's face cringed in fear, automatically making Kevin feel bad. He sighed, and started to drive the car again. "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Gwen spoke, "It's okay, I'm just worried about you…and Ben." Gwen swore she saw something in Kevin's eyes. Ben obviously was what was wrong. "Ya even though Ben is with Julie more often, he still seems sad. Do you know what it could be?" Kevin didn't say anything, he really didn't want to.

They pulled up in front of the store. Gwen got out, but pocked her head in the window. "If you do decide to tell me what's wrong, just know that I won't get mad with you." She walked away from Kevin's Camaro, smiling. She had a hunch on why they were acting this way, and really only those papers could confirm her theory.

--

Ben sat on his couch, with all of his friends around him. Julie was sitting right next to him clutching his arm, with Gwen was sitting next to her. The two were talking about some sort of new nail polish.

To be honest Ben was just waiting for Kevin to get here, he was bored. Of course he wouldn't exactly be the life of the party. For the past couple of days Kevin seemed a bit depressed, no a bit was wrong; very wrong. He didn't seem like Kevin anymore, he acted like a….normal person now. Sadly according to Julie Ben hasn't exactly been acting the same either.

"What do you think Ben?" Julie asked. Ben shook his head, he hadn't been paying attention. "Think about what?" Gwen rubbed her temple, as Julie continued. "What would look best on me, purple lip gloss or pink?"

"Uh, I think you look fine the way you are." Julie sighed, and crossed her arms. "You know I'm tired of you." Both Gwen and Ben let in a breath. "About what?" Ben complained.

"You never pay attention to me anymore. When we weren't going out you cared about me more than you do know, now that we are." She crossed her arms, and looked away from her boyfriend. Ben looked over at Gwen, who just shrugged. "I just complimented you didn't I?" Ben asked astonished by her statement. He had just complimented her, and she decides that he wasn't being a good boyfriend. Julie crossed her arms, and looked away from Ben angrily. It was like she wanted something to complain about, even if the excuse was lame.

Then like on queue the doorbell rang, wait…the doorbell rang? It couldn't have been Kevin; he would just break in like the ass he was. Ben's mom answered the door, letting the mystery quest in. "Tennyson!" Yelled the new entered comrade, his voice sounding quite excited. Ben looked over and lou it really was Kevin, but something seemed off about him.

His face seemed to light up with…was that joy? Kevin was never joyous, and he didn't have on his normal black T. He was wearing a SlipKnot shirt; it also looked like he was wearing an earring. Ben ran up to him yelling his name, and gave him a hug. They walked over to the couch, and Kevin saw the looks on the girls.

"What?" Hw asked sitting next to Julie, who nudged away from him. Ben sat next to Kevin when Gwen spoke up.

"What are you wearing?" Kevin raised his eyebrows, and looked down. "It's called pay. I had enough left over to buy actual clothing." Gwen shrugged; she didn't really care if he looked like a serial killer. (A/N: I LOVE SLIPKNOT! So I made Kevin wear the shirt I own. Most people say I look like I'm going to kill them when I wear it. Only people who don't listen to them though.) Julie sneered and stood up, pushing Kevin out of her way. She grabbed Ben by his collar, pulling him into the other room.

Julie slammed the door furiously. Then she turned around, and glared at her boyfriend. "I don't want him here." She demanded. Ben's mouth dropped in shock. "Who? Kevin!" Julie crossed her arms, and shrugged. "Who else but him!"

"But why!?" Ben became angry with her, she had been like this forever. Damn women and their high expectations. But Ben wasn't about to actually get Kevin to go away, because she disapproved.

"He scares me! It looks like he's one of those freaky people who are in cults, and cut their wrists!" Ben frowned rather violently at her. "That's so stereotypical, how could you say that!?" Ben raised his voice slightly. Kevin was his best friend, and he wasn't going to let his girlfriend stop that. "Well I can't help that I fear for my safety." Ben stomped up to her, and puffed out his chest.

"He's my friend, and I'm not going to ask him to leave." Ben stormed out of the room, but turned around. "Oh and if you talk about him like that again, consider us over." Don't think this wasn't hard on Ben, he loved Julie. He just cared about Kevin more; he thought that friendship was the strongest bond.

Ben walked into the living room again. Gwen was still sitting on the couch, but was wearing a huge grin on her face. Ben's eyes traveled over to Kevin, who also seemed quite happy. In his lap he held a acoustic guitar. Ben raised his eyes brows, as his mother squeed pushing her son up closer to the other boy. Kevin smiled wider, and positioned his hand. He began to strum slowly, the guitar spewing a catchy tune. Then Kevin began to sing,

_You are 16 going on 17_

_Baby it's time to think_

_Better beware_

_Be canny and careful_

_Baby you're on the brink_

_You are 16 going on 17_

_Fellows will fall in line_

_Eager young lads_

_And roués and cads_

_Will offer you food and wine_

_Totally unprepared are you_

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared are you_

_Of things beyond your ken_

_You need someone_

_Older and wiser_

_Telling you what to do_

_I am 17 going on 18_

_I'll take care of you!_

The song ended, and everyone was silent. Ben wasn't stupid, he knew why they were silent. He didn't care though, all that mattered was that Kevin had cared about him enough to sing him a song. Even if he didn't write it, and even if he just did it to get away with spending money. The point was Kevin Levin did have a heart, and deep down Ben loved that heart.

Almost like an epiphany it hit him. Kevin did have a heart, and his heart could love. Ben had a heart too, and it already convinced itself that it loved. Ben loved his parents, his cousin, his "girlfriend", his dog, and his omnitrix. Kevin never loved anything, not even himself. So when Kevin really did fall in love it would hit him hard, and it would affect all of him. It would change him, lest that be good or bad. It finally all made sense, and Ben loved it.

He ran up to Kevin, and gave him a hard hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Kevin smiled, and rubbed the others back.

"No problem."

--

To be Continued…

Sorry about the short chapter, but school just started. Next chapter will be long! Just to make up. But its firkin 1:14 and my aunt wants me to go to bed. Sorry!

And no offence about the goth thing. I love metal bands, but that is just how "normal" people react to that kind of thing. DEATH TO LABLES!!


	4. I need you

Disclaimer: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network

**Disclaimer**: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network!

**Warnings**: This story contains **slash** and **yaoi**. **Naughty language** will be used, and **Mpreg** is going to happen.

**EXTRA WARNING:** **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREM YAOI!! S.M.U.T!!**

_Title_: I love you Because

_By_: PurplePrincess

"I'm sorry Benji." Kevin said comforting his younger companion.

Ben decided to break up with Julie right after the party. Kevin knew it was because of him, and he felt bad. Ben had a HUGE crush on her, and now he was forced to dump her. Poor, poor virgin boy.

When he left her, Ben immediately called him. He had asked for Kevin to come over, and so he did. When he got in the house Ben had run up to him, and cried in his arms.

"It's not your fault." Ben sniffled. Ah how he loved the boys modesty. Kevin chuckled grabbing onto Ben, softly caressing his back.

Ben had never felt more alone in his life. He felt like he had just got Julie, and now she was gone. Thankfully Kevin was there when he was upset. Kevin would do anything for him, anything.

"Kev, can I ask you something?"

"It's a little odd to ask that question right now, isn't it?" laughed the older boy, more at ease now that he knew Ben didn't think worse of him because of his idiocy.

Ben smiled sadly before leaning in close to the older man until they were merely inches apart. Kevin took a deep breath and reminded himself that Ben was just upset. But tried as he might, he could not help licking his lips in anticipation. He had never been this close to Ben before, but he didn't want to take advantage of the boy. His heart was going a million miles an hour, was Ben getting closer or was it just him?

"I want you, Kevin, not as a way to stop thinking, not as a great time in bed…just you. I know you don't like me like that, and I respect that," said Ben as his intense green orbs bore into Kevin's. "But, will you let me kiss you now?"

Kevin actually pinched himself to make certain he didn't imagine the youth's words before whispering his reply. "Ben, I'd be crazy if I say no." Kevin knew that he would be taking advantage of the younger's loneliness, but this was his only chance at being truly happy.

Even if it was just this once

The Brute took the initiative then, closing the final inches between them to brush his lips against Ben's. The sensation was surreal, lips so silken, so warm, so pliant, his to claim. Gently, he traced the cupid bow with his tip of his tongue, delighting in the soft gasp that escaped from the dark-haired beauty's lips. Tentative, the youth's tongue darted out to tango with his before retreating once more. With a sigh, Kevin accepted the invitation, slipping inside the hot cavern to taste Ben's sweetness for the first time. Their tongues mated leisurely, lost in the sensual tenderness of their kiss. After an eternity of languid exploration, Kevin withdrew. With a final caress of his lips upon Ben's, he pulled away.

Kevin bit his lower lip and sighed contently. All he could say to their first kiss was a breathless "wow".

Kevin smiled and drew the youth into a loose embrace. As aroused as he was, he would be content to just hold Ben forever.

He felt like he was going to cry, a kiss. Yes a kiss was all he ever wanted, all he ever asked for. Now he got it.

Now he could die happily.

The youth shifted, his movement bringing his leg against Kevin's hardness. Holding the older man's eyes with his, he asked, "Do you want me?"

Kevin blushed and loosened his hold. He didn't want the dark-haired beauty to know the extent of his desire. "Ben, I…"

Putting a finger to the older man's lips, the dark-haired beauty whispered huskily, "I'm not a saint, Kev, just a confident boy who knows what he wants."

Kevin gulped as the gorgeous youth pushed him back onto the bed; he stretched Kevin's arms above his head, wrists crossed as if bound, black t-shirt hugging his body like a second skin, Kevin was the most seductive symbol of sensual decadence the boy had ever seen. In fact he was the only sensual thing Ben had ever seen. Out of its own volition, his hand moved, laying trembling fingers upon the youth's taut stomach. Ben moved to lay onto Kevin, being guided by his hand.

"Touch me, Kev. I won't break," encouraged Ben with a sultry smile.

Kevin had always thought of the boy as a 'straight-laced' romantic; he never imagined Ben could be so seductive. Perhaps it was just because Ben was desperate. He licked his lips as shaky fingers found their way inside the youth's t-shirt, pushing the garment up to reveal smooth pale skin. Soft, timid touches mapped the dark-haired beauty's lithe form, drawing a blissful sigh from his parted lips. Encouraged by the sweet, musical sound, the caresses became bolder, roaming the planes of Ben's small body. Soon, skilled hands settled upon teasing the youth's nipples, rolling the pink peaks until he shivered with need.

It was so difficult to stay still as Kevin explored his body with infinite tenderness, but Ben was determined to let the older man take control. It was the only way he could make Kevin see the depth of his feelings, let the man know that he loved and trusted him. He would take whatever sweet torture his lover decided to bestow, but he wasn't sure if Kevin knew. Ben didn't know if Kevin wanted to do this, but he seemed to be into it. So Ben would take what he would get.

Ben's hands moved to free his lover's (even though he didn't know) arousal from its confines. Lapping leisurely at the older mans strong neck; he stroked the leaking shaft in a languid rhythm that matched his tongue. Head thrown back, eyes closed, hands clutched into fists, Kevin surrendered completely to his lover's touch. If someone were to ask him about haven he now knew what to say.

It was both humbling and arousing, to be gifted with so much trust. Ben's cock (excuse my naughty grammar) twitched in the confines of his jeans, hardened to the point of pain, desperate for release; he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Kevin before.

Kevin wanted to take the dark-haired beauty now, to claim Ben as his once and for all. But he knew the youth had never been with a man before. Given how close they were, neither would last the preparation; they would have to be joined another way. Ben relised this, and pulled a condom out of his pocket before removing his jeans. Kevin was now looking upon a very naked and _very_ aroused Ben. Taking a mental picture so he could never forget this, Kevin welcomed a smile on his face.  
Naked, Ben knelt on top of his lover. "Do you like what to see?"

Kevin held his breath as Ben rolled the lubed condom onto his arousal, all the while holding his eyes captive with fiery Green orbs. Gazes locked, his lover positioned himself over his hard shaft. Kevin groaned as Ben's soft muscles gripped the sensitive tip of his manhood. Slowly, inch by inch, his friend sank down onto him, taking him into his sinfully tight body until he was buried to the hilt. The world around Kevin was gone, no words could explain the complete happiness he felt.

Ben rolled his hips in small circles as he stroked his own turgid length. Kevin moaned and writhed wantonly beneath him, wordlessly begging him to move in earnest. Taking pity, he began to ride his Friend hard and fast, clamping down on Kevin's cock with his inner muscles as he moved. His lover chanted his name like a prayer; he knew the older man could not last long. Ben knew Kevin liked him more than a friend, and right now he didn't care. Ben liked Kevin too, and this was a wondrous way to get over Julie. Ben shifted such that Kevin's thrust hit his sweet spot and began pumping his leaking shaft. "Come for me."

Kevin wasted no time obeying his lover's request. He shouted Ben's name as he shuddered and found release inside the younger boy's tight heat. Pleasure overwhelmed his senses; through the haze, he heard Ben call his name before all became still again.

--

When consciousness returned, Kevin was lying naked holding Ben in his arms. He smiled and snuggled closer to Ben's warmth. "I love you, Ben."

Ben didn't hear though, and Kevin was glad. He wanted be with Ben forever, and staying friends was the only way that could happen.  
Kevin brushed Ben's hair from his face. The younger boy stirred, and blinked his eyes tiredly as he woke up.

"Good morning." He muttered sleepily.

--

To be continued?...

Hehe I'm never good with sex scenes. Considering I've never actually done it, so if it's….Skippy then I'm sorry.

THIS CHAPTER SSUUUUUCCCKKKKEEEEDDDD! sorry I slap myself in shame. slape

**NO FLAMES!!**


	5. One Kiss

**Disclaimer**: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network!

**Warnings**: This story contains **slash** and **yaoi**. **Naughty language** will be used, and **Mpreg** is going to happen.

**Note: This story is slightly AU with Julie, but I will fallow the story line with everything else. **

_Title_: I love you Because

_By_: PurplePrincess

After that one night of intimacy Ben and Kevin became even closer. Not in a loving way though, just in friendship.

Which made Kevin happy….sort of.

He got what he wanted! Why did he want more?

He felt selfish for it.

Although Kevin loved Ben, Ben still didn't feel the way he thought he would. He cared for Kevin, but didn't love him _that _way. Kevin and Ben's relationship was more of a 'friends with benefits' sort of thing.

Julie still tried to talk to him though; she still wanted to be with Ben. Ah yes Ben remembered that day clearly.

-----

"Ben please! We have to be together!" Julie begged her eyes becoming watery.

Ben wouldn't listen though. He didn't want to hear it.

Personally he just plane didn't like her anymore. Kevin made sure of that.

After the birthday party argument, their relationship just went downhill.

They argued everyday, and never agreed on anything. After he asked for help when Big Chill was…pregnant he thought everything was going to be better.

Then they got into an argument after that, and Ben decided to leave her.

Which wasn't easy, and he needed comfort, and well, Kevin helped…a lot.

When Ben didn't say anything, Julie began to cry. "I'LL TELL THEM!!!" She yelled, still sobbing loudly. Bens eyes shot to her, making eye contact.

"I'LL TELL ALL THE SCHOOL ABOUT YOUR ALIENS!!" Julie stomped her feet on the floor like a child, which made Ben cringe. "You wouldn't dare!" He said ominously, glaring at her. She ground her teeth, spitting out a eerily vengeful sounding noise. "I will!" She promised through her teeth, jaw still clenched.

Ben just kept staring at her. She looked all around his face for a sign of regret or fear.

No such luck.

"You'll regret this you _Freak_!" She spit at him, and ran out of the door.

------

She never did anything of course, or at least he didn't think so. Nobody started at him, or whispered behind his back.

But Ben still felt bad for her though. He was so mean to her, and all she wanted to do was say she was sorry. So he went to apologize to her in her homeroom, but the teacher said she hadn't been to school.

He waited a few days, and still Julie didn't come.

So Ben wrote a note for her, and slid it through her locker opening. The only words it held were 'I'm sorry'.

His life wasn't exactly glamorous though. For DAYS Ben had felt like udder crap. His mom said he should probably stay home from school, incase he got sicker during class. He wasn't complaining though, the last thing he wanted to do was barf in the middle of health class.

So he did. Nothing like lying in bed all day eating hot soup, and watching old cartoons. Kevin called him at 12 to see how he was doing.

Poor Kevin sounded so worried, even though Ben insisted that he was fine. After that he didn't call again, so Ben fell asleep.

Later on at about 3, Kevin came over to Ben's house. Ben of course was still soundly asleep as Kevin walked into his room. Kevin smiled walking up to him, sitting on the edge of the younger boys' bed. Kevin tilted his head, and caressed away hair from Ben's Face.

Kevin led his hand up toward Ben's forehead; he had a little fever. Feeling sympathetic Kevin pushed over the sheets, and lay in bed cuddling next to the other.

Ben lay shuddering as his fever made him freeze. He instinctively moved closer to the other person in his bed. As he shivered, he felt the covers raise, fanning him with cold air. Protest was about to leave his mouth before he realized that a warm body was moving into the bed with him. He felt a chest press against his back and a pair of strong arms wrap around him after the cover was settled. Kevin's husky voice murmured nonsense into his ear, as he was soothed back to sleep.

-------

Julie jumped off her bike, and looked forward at the dark building. She was scared, but a good scared.

After her break up with Ben, she had been seeking revenge. But she didn't want to do it the old fashioned way by ruining his reputation. No, no that was too simple she wanted to destroy, because if she couldn't have him no one could. Especially that scary older boy named Kevin he hung out with all the time.

She of course just assumed that was why he broke up with her. Either that or she was too much for him to handle, which was _very_ possible. Julie didn't want to take the chances though; she would just assume the worst. Personally all she couldn't take was _him _of all people breaking up with her. She only went out with him because he was sweet, not because he was cute.

THE LAST thing she would allow was _Ben Tennyson _breaking up with her. That just angered her beyond belief, and revenge was the only thing that was going to make her feel better.

Ben chose the wrong girl to mess with.

Julie pulled out her cell phone, and called her closest friend; Charmcaster.

"_Hello?"_ Said a voice from the other end. "Hey! Can you let me inside I need to talk to you?" There was a pause for a moment, and then she answered yes.

Julie hung up her phone, and walked over to the buildings large metal doors. They radiated a purple glow for a moment before they slowly opened. An eerie sound came from them, which made Julie step back in fright.

Then she saw her white hared friend walk out from the darkness. "Hello Julie," She greeted with her arms crossed "What is it that you wanted?"

Julie smiled evilly, "Do you know a Ben Tennyson?"

Charmcaster smiled.

"Do I?"

----

Kevin walked up to Ben's desk, where the boy was sitting quietly reading a book. He slammed his hand on the desk in front of the book. Ben jumped surprised, and dropped his book. "What are you doing here!?" Kevin smirked then grabbed Ben's hand to lead him out of the class, which he didn't mind it was homeroom anyway.

Kevin pulled him out into the hallway, and dragged him all the way into the gym.

It was empty and smelled like basketballs, but Kevin decided to stop there. Ben sighed "So what is it?"

"Gwen told me to come and get you." Kevin answered as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Where is she then?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders unknowingly.

Ben walked over to the bleachers with his arm crossed, and sat down. There was a lot on his mind with the omnitrix, and school.

Not only those, but now it was Kevin.

Since they had sex both of them had acted as if it didn't happen.

Sadly just as Ben thought of that Kevin decided to take a seat next to him.

"Why you all red like that?" He asked poking Ben's face.

Ben fell backwards in surprise to the touch, and hit his head on the next row. Kevin couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Stooooop." Ben grumbled unhappily.

"Guess I showed up at the right time!" Gwen said walking up to them, laughing herself.

Ben jumped up blushing furiously while kicking Kevin in the face. "What'd ya hit me for!?" Kevin yelled grabbing Ben's ankle, and pulling him closer.

"Okay you two break it up! I have something to tell you!" Both of the boys regained their composure giving Gwen their full attention. She nodded her head to begin her speech, god they weren't looking forward to this.

"It's about Julie." Both Ben and Kevin turned white perfectly stunned.

"W……why!!!??" Ben stuttered. "You two haven't been hanging out lately, and I want to know why."

"That's why you pulled me out of class!" Ben scoffed ", I'm going back to learn." Gwen ran up in front of Ben to stop him. "Wait a second, I want to know. I think something's happened to her, I saw missing signs on my schools bulletin board today. So I called Kevin to get you."

"She's missing…" Kevin saw the worry in Ben's eyes, and looked down.

What was he going to do?

Disappointment filled Kevin's heart, oh he was going to regret this,

"We should find her."

------

"Kevin?" Ben asked walking up to the older boys' car. Kevin didn't say anything; he only unlocked his doors to let Ben in. He got in the car, but sat in silence instead of saying what he had to.

Ben opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Kevin looked over slowly to meet the boys' eyes.

Surprisingly Ben could read them perfectly, something he hadn't been able to do since the Big Chill incident (AN//: Julie and Ben didn't break up until after the birthday thing.).

He could see how sad they were, and it made Ben just as sad.

Ben sighed, "If you have something to tell me, tell me now." Inside Ben hoped to hear what they both needed so badly. The older boys' eyes grew, and then he did something Ben didn't see coming.

Kevin leaned in and kissed him.

It may have only been seconds long, but when Kevin pulled away the both of them felt as if billions of pounds had been lifted from them.

No words were needed.

Only that one magical kiss.

No lust.

No loneliness.

No uses.

Just that kiss.

Continue?

Okay it was short, and yes it took a while. I wanted to wait for the new season to work out the Julie problem

And I've come to gather there is no avoiding her, so when it comes to Julie the story will be AU but for everything else I will TRY to follow. I'm soooooooooooooo confused DAMN SEOSON TWOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. You Have My Heart

**Disclaimer**: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network!

**Warnings**: This story contains **slash** and **yaoi**. **Naughty language** will be used, and **Mpreg** is going to happen.

**!!!!!!!Note!!!!!!!: **This is where I separate from the main story line.\

**EXTRA WARNING:** **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREM YAOI!! S.M.U.T!!**

_Title_: I love you Because

_By_: PurplePrincess

The make-out hallway.

Every school has one.

You know the one, the hallway no teacher dare treed in fear they might spot the dozens of horny teenagers swapping spit. And although it was that very hallway Ben hated the most, he had to walk through it to get to his next class.

Today though he especially hated it, because his stomach absolutely was not cooperating with him. If he had to walk next to a person making out, he would defiantly not be able to handle it.

That disgusting sloppy sound they made to try and show off their "skills".

Ben didn't have a problem with it any other time, especially when he did it, but today was going to be bad. The only thing that could make it worse was if he caught...

Get ready to lurch…

Are you ready?…

Are you sure?…

Make sure you're not eating!..

Cash, and skank.

That was the worst thing Ben had ever went through since he hit puberty.

_Absolutely _the _nastiest, vilest_ thing Ben had ever seen.

And he had caught his parents making ewwies.

So there he was about to harf, and about to literally walk through his worst nightmare.

Ben stepped up to closed off hallway with only one exit, the other side.

Ben closed his eyes, and took one step forward air sealed securely in the deepest pits of his lungs.

Then he heard the bell ring.

His eyes snapped open to behold an empty hallway.

For his entire preparation all the students left to go to class.

Oh hell

Class…

Opps.

Ben breathed happily enjoying the relief, only to be ruined when he was pulled into a headlock.

"Well if it isn't Tennyson! Late for class too how unlike you!"

It was Cash .

Ben rolled his eyes, thinking how pointless this was. Really, didn't he learn from the robot arm alien?

"Just let me go to class." Ben said as he attempted to pull from Cashs' arms.

"I don't think so!" The other boy giggled happily, and very unmanly if you asked for Ben's opinion.

Cash pulled Ben in by the throat, and pushed him into a wall.

It was at this point that Ben knew he was royally screwed.

His insides churned, throat burning.

And he might have thrown up all over Cash.

okay, this day was turning out better than he thought.

--

Kevin ran up to Ben's house.

Gwen called him a little earlier, and told him about Ben. One can only imagine how worried Kevin had been.

Ben had been sick for over two weeks now.

His mom even took him to the doctors, but they said he was perfectly fine.

He pounded on the door, until Ben's mom answered. She smiled sweetly ignoring the fact Kevin was just penetrating her door with his fist.

"I knew you would come." She moved out of the way so Kevin could enter "He upstairs in is room, but be nice he's got a headache." Kevin smiled, and walked up to Ben's room.

He tapped onto Ben's door slowly trying not to make the boys' headache worse.

Surprisingly he opened right away, with a cute grin on his face.

"Gwen said you were coming." Ben grabbed the older boys arm, and pulled him into the room. "You seem rather giddy today, for a sick person." Ben closed his door, and flicked on the lights.

"I felt fine after I barfed." Kevin smiled widely, and wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders. "Do you know how awesome that is!?" They both laughed; it was just too amazing when you think about it hard enough.

Kevin walked over to Ben's desk chair, and made himself comfy.

"Hey Kev." Kevin mmfed him in response.

"Will you tell me about your past?" Kevin's' head lifted up, and he looked at Ben in surprise.

"Well…what do you want to know?" Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Well you went to your moms the other day to tell her about the plumbers badge," Kevin lifted one of his eyebrows. "and when I met you, you where living in an abandoned subway.

"Ah, the story of Kevin, okay Benji sit down this could take a while."

Ben flopped onto his bed.

To be honest he didn't know why he wanted to know it just came to him while taking a nap.

"Me and my mom lived in New York alone until I was 5 when she met my Step Dad. He didn't like me, because I'm a mutant.

When he proposed to her he suggested that she get rid of me.

He said something about removing scares from the past, something like that. That was just his excuse anyway, it was really his petpeive against people who were different. It didn't matter if they were mutants, midgets, or retards he hated them all.

Which met he hated me, and did everything he could to get mom to hate me.

When she didn't want to send me away, he started to convince her another way."

Ben gasped, this was the most depressing story he had ever heard! Kevin nodded, he didn't seem to be talking to Ben anymore; just to himself.

"After that she didn't do anything to stop him from dumping me in a care facility.

I as Kevin Levin having no sense of dis-dignity ran the hell away. That place sucked, it was always color in this, learn that, bedtimes at 8.

Yet I spent four years of my life there, what a waste you say. Well no more of the waste was the year I spent on the streets.

That is until I met you."

They both smiled at each other.

"You changed my life Ben, without you who knows where I'd be."

Perhaps it was at that moment Ben realized that Kevin had used his name, and he doesn't usually do that.

"Dude you're crying." Ben breathed in noticing that he was crying.

He wiped away his tears quickly, then went on.

"So when did you find your mom?" Kevin scratched his head.

"Um, after I escaped the null void I went all around on alien recruit ships. Hence my vast knowledge of alien tech.

After a while the sector I was on had to go to earth on a trade mission.

After the mission was complete, I uh…ran away from them.

I hitched rids all the way to New York to see her. Unfortunately for me the asshole was with her.

You can only imagine the fight we got into."

Ben nodded understanding.

Oddly he started to feel funny.

"Mom unlike last time let me stay at home, but now she had me to protect her.

I got a job learning how to fix cars, and bought my baby.

But the recruiters noticed I was missing, and came back to get me after a year with my mom.

They assigned me to another trading mission, and then you came along.

Again."

That funny feeling Ben had gotten escalated to full blown balling, and Kevin hadn't even noticed.

"Why are you crying again?" Ben wiped his nose with the front of his pajama sleeve.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." Kevin got up to hug his friend.

"No, I'm sorry I made you cry."

"I've been crying all day it's weird. One second I'm happy the next I'm crying my eyes out. Also I've been sick like everyday, but the doctor said I was fine." Kevin shrugged his shoulders. Ben sniffled again deciding to grab onto Kevin.

Boy did Kevin like this.

Boy did Kevin like Ben.

Boy did Kevin hate to see Ben all sad.

"No, no.... Sshhh... don't cry," Kevin soothed, leaning in to kiss away his tears.

The scent of Ben's skin mixed with the velvety texture under his lips stirred Kevin in a way that should have surprised him, but didn't. His kisses now trailed over Ben's face, teasing subtly, never getting too close to his lips. He needed to know Ben wanted this, and he didn't want to rush him. Mostly to avoid being barfed on.

He could take a cold shower if he had to.

Ben knew the instant the tender kisses dabbing at his tears would turn into something else, and he let Kevin continue to see how far he would go. He trusted the older man implicitly; after seeing inside his heart and mind so many times, how could he do anything but? His arms betrayed his mind's wish to remain neutral, and snaked around Kevin's waist, pulling him closer.

It seemed that for all his naivety of the human world, Ben's body had a mind of its own. He felt the rush of adrenaline course through him when the front of Kevin's body met his, the intimate touch drawing a groan of pleasure from Kevin and a gasp from his own lips.

When Kevin leaned his forehead in to rest on Ben's, the former angel felt the connection pull from his center, a twining knot between them that could never be severed.

For some reason Ben couldn't explain this felt better than last time.

(poor ben lost all his manliness. Damn you estrogen!)

Kevin knew he had to stop this or finish it, but a decision had to be made. "You're fully human?" he asked, needing to hear the words to ease his conscience but closing his eyes against the possible negative answer.

Ben tickled Kevin's lips again until he looked into his eyes. "Yes, I'm as human as you. I can eat, laugh, love, and die." The last word cast a shadow over Kevin's face, and Ben was sorry he'd said it. He just had to make sure Kevin understood fully what was taking place here. This was not a dream, nor a fantasy. Ben had given himself freely to the man before him again, and an angel leaving heaven to become human was not something to be considered or taken lightly.

Metaphorically speaking of course.

Trying to ease the tension he felt growing, Ben pasted on a lopsided grin. "What I'd really like right now is to learn how to love you. In the physical sense, I mean. I didn't do so good last time" His words gentled as he ran his fingers through Kevin's long dark hair until his palm rested on his cheek. "You already have my heart."

Ah how Kevin loved to hear that and that was all Kevin needed to hear. Remembering his love only ever had sex once, he intended to take things slow and easy, but those lush, pouty lips beckoned like a neon sign.

He took them as tenderly as his lust-addled body could manage, and was grateful when Ben's lips parted in welcome.

Oceans rose, seas parted, and mountains moved as Ben gave in to the sensations within him. His tongue flirted with Kevin's, teasing and tempting its mate until they were both panting for air.

"And you want me to believe you suck at this?" Kevin's incredulous look made Ben laugh diffidently as he chewed his bottom lip.

He smiled back shyly, "I was just following your lead."

"Then I have another dance we need to try." Kevin took Ben's hand and leaned him down onto the bed.

Kevin looked at him seriously. "Last chance to change your mind. I won't hold anything against you."

"Why would I?" An impish grin shined through his eyes, "And if you don't hold something against me, what's the purpose?" he added, crawling onto the side of the bed.

Ben's unself-conscious movements as he climbed up the bed added visual fuel to Kevin's fire. Reaching for the buttons on his pajama shirt, he was pleasantly surprised when Ben asked to do it for him.

Tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth, Kevin worked on getting the buttons back through the holes. Ben could see he was getting frustrated with the slow progress, but his determination to finish the task was clear.

"Finally," Ben breathed as he leaned back on his knees, feeling much like a toddler instead of a grown man.

"I hope you don't have to have much to button in heaven?"

"No, mainly robes. They're very comfortable. I only wore this when I was down here to blend in." Ben caught the mirth in Kevin's eyes. "You're making fun."

"Just a bit," he admitted, shucking the shirt from his shoulders onto the floor. Ben's eyes drank him in as he stood there, to the point where Kevin was beginning to feel uncomfortable under such scrutiny. Then Ben's fingers met his skin and all of his trepidation was forgotten.

The ex-angel's fingers tingled as they traced a path down Kevin's chest. He was captivated by the texture, and even more intrigued by the soft sounds coming from Kevin himself. Wanting to experience everything about him (or at least more than before), Ben placed his lips on Kevin's collarbone and sucked lightly.

He startled when he felt Kevin grip his arms rather tightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"On the contrary, you do that far too well." Kevin leaned his lover back onto the bed.

"Such grammar!" Ben exclaimed.

"I've been reading the dictionary," They both laughed. "Let's see about getting you undressed, shall we?"

Ben's breath caught several times when Kevin's fingers glided over his skin as the older man undressed him efficiently. His skin wanted more, and judging by the rest of his body's responses, everything was very eager for more touching.

Finally bared to his gaze, Kevin appraised his young lover.  
His eyes traveled down Ben's torso until they reached something very odd. Ben had gotten…fat?

It seemed rude, but he asked Ben anyway.

"Been bingeing on pickles again Ben?"

The boy looked down at his stomach, he had gained wait.  
"Guess I have to go on a diet"

Now Ben was embarrassed, Kevin was the first to spot his fatness.

Ben hadn't even known.

Curious and concerned Kevin asked, "What does it mean?"

"I don't know, why should it mean something?" Glancing down to see the boys swollen belly again, Kevin smiled. "But you don't look fat, you just look like your belly grew a bump."

Ben smiled, and pocked his swollen belly "Yeah, I guess I did."

Crawling up Ben's prone form, Kevin left a trail of wet kisses up his abdomen along the way. Paying special attention to his belly for an odd reason, then moving up the boys velvety chest. Ben shivered when Kevin sucked a nipple into his mouth and worried it lightly with his teeth.

Needing to feel those lips on his own, Ben pulled him up the rest of the way and kissed him deeply.

Waning passions reigned in a glorious blaze as fingers mapped foreign terrain and lips quested for new territories to explore. Kevin's fingers skated down to and over his lover's swollen shaft, earning him a whimper of protest when he moved off it. He felt the shudder beneath him as his hand journeyed farther down and cupped Ben's happy sacs, gently rolling them around in his palm.

Leaving Ben's lips behind, he scooted down the bed, laving a stripe down his side with his tongue as he went. The squeal of delight from above him egged him on.

He felt fingers entwine in his hair when his breath ghosted through the nest of curls at the base of Ben's shaft. A clear drop of fluid dripped from the tip. Kevin watched in fascination as it fell, before reaching out with his tongue to whisk it away before it reached his lover's belly.

Ben was panting, the hyper-oxygenation enriching every sensation until he thought his brain was going to explode from the pleasure. Feeling Kevin's breath whispering over his flesh only served to feed the already raging fire within him. He wove his fingers into the dark black mane, needing to increase the contact. He just happened to look down at the exact moment Kevin caught the precome on his tongue and his eyes rolled back in his head at the erotic image, leaving him completely unprepared for the swipe of Kevin's tongue along his throbbing flesh.

Knowing full well what he was about to do would send Ben into orbit, he placed his hands firmly on the young man's hips before licking up the length. As predicted, Kevin felt the jerk underneath his hands and held fast.

"Kevin?" Ben gasped as he lifted his head, his voice a trembling whimper, "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm loving you," Kevin's raspy, sex-tinged voice replied. "And I'm not anywhere near done yet."

"I don't think I can take much more," he sighed, his head falling back to the pillows.

"Yes, you can. Trust me."

"With everything that I am," Ben assured.

At any other time he might have been moved to tears by the emotion conveyed in those words, but right now Kevin's only thought was to giving Ben a world of pleasure in one night.

Wetting his finger, he slid it back along Ben's supple crease, feeling with care for the furled opening. Ben's body told him he'd found it as his hips thrust off the bed once more. Kevin grinned at his lover's enthusiastic response even as he verbally soothed him.

Calm once more, Ben focused on what Kevin was doing. After the initial panic had subsided, he realized it felt wonderful. When Kevin added his lips once more to his aching arousal, Ben believed in the existence of heaven on earth.

"Kevin! Oh Kev…" He inhaled sharply as Kevin sucked his length deep into his mouth and swallowed. The squeeze felt sublime. He felt Kevin's finger continue to gently prod his entrance until it slipped inside at the same time he sucked hard on his member. His head swam as he felt his sacs tighten, his release upon him before he knew it was happening.

"Dear God!" Ben bellowed as he came and Kevin judiciously swallowed every drop.

Not having planned for such circumstances, Kevin found himself completely unprepared to love his angel. He left Ben to recover, telling him he'd be right back as he left for the bathroom. Opening the cabinet he spied a small bottle of baby oil and snatched it off the shelf.

The huge smile was still plastered to his face when he returned to the bedroom, softening at the sight of the beautiful man succumbed to afterglow.

"Not going to sleep on me, are you?" he asked as he crawled back up beside Ben and nuzzled his neck.  
"Mm… no… just resting." Kevin grinned at the innocence of his next words. "I had no idea that could feel so good."  
"That's just the beginning," Kevin said suggestively, prompting Ben's eyes to fly open.

"Oh really, how do you know I'll let you go on?"

Kevin couldn't help but smile at the excitement in his angel's tone.

"Because you want it."

Ben's eyes widened and a smile lit up his face at the revelation. "Whatever you say?"

Kevin did not answer with words, but with a kiss, his fingers tweaking Ben's nipples in between nips and licks to his ear, neck, chest, and downward. The squirming figure below him aroused Kevin more than anyone ever had. Though he knew Ben's innocence would not last, just like last time, Kevin had the feeling that his fascination with discovering the divine creature would endure a lifetime.

Reaching for the bottle of oil, Kevin greased his fingers before tempting the tight opening once more. This time he watched Ben's face as he gently entered him, enjoying the sight of his lover's bliss.

When he added a second finger Ben hissed, but didn't cry out in pain. Kevin told him to let him know if it was too uncomfortable, but he didn't think Ben would stop him. His angel was relishing the discovery of what it was to be a sexual creature, and Kevin would not deprive him of those sensations. His only goal was to add to them and make them memorable.

Because let's face it, the last time they had sex was quick but sweet.

Kevin wanted to make this time sweeter.

The whimpers and moans increased in frequency and decibels when Kevin returned his mouth to Ben's reawakened flesh. He added a third finger and stretched his lover as best he could. He knew there would be discomfort and adjustment, but he wanted it to go as easily for him as could be.

Stopping just short of Ben's breaking point, Kevin withdrew his fingers and lubed himself. There would be a time, he hoped, that Ben would want to do it for him again. That thought, along with the touch of his slick hand, was nearly enough to send himself over the edge.

A dulcet voice from below caught his attention. "You're so sexy like that...."

Kevin's head tilted to the side as he gazed attentively upon his lover. "You beat me hands down."

Lifting Ben's legs, he spread the cheeks apart and placed himself at his entrance. He told him that it was going to be uncomfortable for a few moments, but that his body would soon welcome the intrusion once it relaxed.

Besides Mr. Rushey went to fast last time, this Kevin thought was much better.

Not to mention he was actually leading this time.

Ben nodded his face full of apprehension. Kevin took the opportunity to kiss him again, finding completion in his lips as he distracted the young man's thoughts and entered him slowly.

It was not blinding pain, but Kevin had understated just how uncomfortable it would be.

Remembering his lover's words, Ben willed his body to relax and soon the burning disappeared, leaving only the sensation of fullness.

"Okay?" Kevin asked, his neck muscles corded with the strain from holding back his body's urge to thrust.

Not trusting his voice, Ben nodded and Kevin began to move rhythmically in and out, slowly at first to give his lover a chance to get used to the feeling. He canted his hips slightly and was blessed with the musical cry of exultation when he struck Ben's prostate.

The brunette's legs wrapped around him instinctively, changing the position to further facilitate repeated brushing of the inner organ. Gasping, moaning, and crying his love for Kevin, Ben came soon thereafter, the convulsing muscles of his sheath dragging Kevin into oblivion with him.

The heady orgasmic rush had left his body limp like a rag doll, but it didn't stop him from snuggling into Kevin's embrace after the man had collapsed on the bed beside him. Ben kissed his cleft chin and murmured a thank-you.

"I should thank you," Kevin whispered, hugging Ben tight.

"That was much better than last time."

Kevin sighed, and squeezed his love tighter.

Once Ben had fallen asleep Kevin looked at the younger boys stomach again. He felt a pull inside him to pet the bump growing from under Ben's pelvis.

He would have to look into this tomorrow.

Continue?….

HAPPY THAKSGIVING!!!! You get te smut. What's gona happen next chapter??


	7. I'm Sorry Ben

**Disclaimer**: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network!

**Warnings**: This story contains **slash** and **yaoi**. **Naughty language** will be used, and **Mpreg** is going to happen.

**EXTRA NOTE: **Prepare to cry…I did

_Title_: I love you Because

_By_: PurplePrincess

Ben sat on his bed exhausted as he pulled off his socks.

All day his parents had been bothering him about school, apparently his grades had dropped from A's to A minuses. While it was true he really didn't have the energy to deal with his parents nagging him about things that he couldn't control.

For the past few weeks he had felt like utter crap, unless he was with Kevin. Not to mention he had gotten progressively heavier.

As a matter of fact when he weighed himself this morning he had gained 10 pounds in the last two months!

He had done everything from push-ups to treadmills, and still nothing!

Why did this have to happen to him right after Kevin and him started going out?

Thankfully his boyfriend hadn't been around recently due to the job he had just gotten. Kevin started working as an apprentice mechanic with the Bobbit Garage down the street from his school.

Ben had even taken to staying at a study group after school to wait until Kevin was done.

That was exactly why Ben was exhausted now he spent all his free time trying to improve his grades if not with Kevin. Concentrating in school was a whole lot harder now a days. His parents blamed it on Kevin, saying something about daydreaming and bad influences.

He never really paid any attention to them.

It's true after Ben and Kevin's little shebang bang in his bedroom his parents knew.

Apparently they weren't practiced enough in subtlety when it came to sex. Ben giggled to himself about this.

When he was a kid he never expected to be worried about how loud Kevin and him were in bed. Not that he was thinking about that stuff when he was a kid or anything, especially not with him and Kevin.

Ben turned his face that was now red, oh great he was embarrassing himself now.

Ben pushed himself off his bed to go and get his cell phone, talking to Kevin might make his tummy ache go away.

Talking to Kevin always made him feel better.

He dialed the number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" answered his Kevin who sounded just as tired as himself.

"Hi Kev, it's Ben!"

"hey" Ben was worried Kevin really did sound exhausted. "Did you have a hard day at work or something? You sound tired." He heared the other man sigh.

"ya I did. I worked over time to save up for that surprise I was telling you about." Ben smiled he hated surprises, but it was still sweet for him to do that for him.

"I wish you wouldn't work so hard just for me."

"I would do anything for you," Ben started to tear up, damn his overactive emotions! "I love you."

"When are you coming over?" The brunette asked grabbing a tissue.

"Uh not today, I promised my boss Jim that I'd work till 10" Ben sniffed seeing Kevin would make him feel so much better.  
"You feeling any better?" Kevin asked with a wrench squeaking in the background.

"I feel like craaaaaaap." Ben whined to his boyfriend whom remained silent.

"You've felt like this for two months now right?" Ben nodded even though Kevin couldn't see.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." Ben tapped on his pillow maybe he should.

"Will you come with me?" He pleaded.

"I think I might have to."

--

"Ben?" Kevin asked his lover as they drove to the hospital. "Yes?"

"Did you tell your parents you were going with me?" Ben shook his head. "I don't think they like you." Kevin frowned nervously.

"Why did you ask?"

"Because I think that you being sick might be my fault." Bens pupils shrink in surprise, he looked out the window shifting.

Kevin sped up the car, and then reached over to caress Ben's hair. "It's okay I promise I don't have an STD or anything." Ben turned his gaze back at Kevin, his eyes now curious.

"What else could it be?" Kevin smiled although his brows lied to Ben.

"Well to make it simple we aren't going to just any part of the hospital, we're goin' to the plumbers ER."

Ben Went to say something but Kevin stopped him with his hand. "You'll see soon."

Ben nodded, and Kevin let go of him.

"Should I be worried?" Ben asked placing his hand on the gut he was getting.

Kevin smiled and shook his head "That depends."

--

Kevin placed his face into his palm, could he have screwed up anymore in his life?

The plumber doctor just left him to wallow in self-pity, or more pity for Ben.

True it was his fault of course.

What would he do?

Ben parents already hated him, and what about everyone else?

Ben was still sixteen!

Well he had to tell Ben anyway, it was his decision what he wanted to do. So he walked into the room his lover was resting in.

As he approached he could see Ben's eyes were closed. Kevin sat down next to him, and started to stroke Ben's cheek. Ben opened his sleepy eyes, and smiled at Kevin.

"Sleepy?" Kevin asked his love. Ben nodded as he yawned.

"Maybe I should tell you what the plumber said tomorrow then." He inquired picking his nails sarcastically.

Ben sat up a little shaking his head. "No! What's wrong with me?"

Kevin breathed in, and placed his hand on Ben's belly moving it in circles.

Ben looked at Kevin nervously, but what he saw in the others face wasn't sadness it was something else.

A face Ben had never seen before.

Then what happened next Ben never expected.

Kevin's face tensed, and he started to cry.

Hard.

Ben gasped in pure shock.

He didn't know what to do! Kevin was sitting there rubbing his stomach, and bawling his eyes off!

"I'm so sorry Ben!" was all he managed to get out through his loud sobs.

"What's the matter?" He shouted loudly, grabbing onto Kevin's head and hugging it tightly.

"You..,"

"I what?"

Kevin closed his eyes, and inhaled.

"You're Pregnant

--

Ben woke up in his hospital bed smiling.

He looked out the window.

It was winter, and the snow covered the ground shining because the sun was bright.

The room he was in was white as well, mainly because it was a hospital.

Everything seemed bright until he looked down at his lover whom always wore black shirts, and dark jeans.

And although he was the only dark thing in the room, he seemed the brightest of them all.

Kevin and him were going to have a baby, which made everything seem brighter.

Even though Kevin was upset last night Ben was able to calm him down. Ben knew he wanted to have the baby, because of the face he made before he started to cry.

He wanted to have the baby too.

The only thing to worry about was his parents, they'd have a problem.

Not to mention questions.

Thank goodness they already knew about the sex thing or that would have been awkward. The whole 'Hey mom and dad I'm knocked up!' issue was his problem.

Kevin must have thought about it a lot for all his problems to come crashing down on him like that.

Poor Kevin, he wished he could make him feel better.

The both of them are so young and about to be parents.

Kevin, who stirred, pulled Ben out of his thoughts.

He slept next to him that knight even though the nurses told him not to.

"Ben?" The dark haired man asked as he was blinking to wake up.

"Hi sleepy!" Ben greeted excitedly.

"You're in a good mood." Ben beamed with giddiness. "Can we leave soon I want to go out!"

Kevin scratched his head, and shrugged.

"Wish you were this happy in the morning all the time." He mumbled getting up. He walked over to the table stand across the room, and picked up his car keys.

"Shall we?" Ben smiled jumping out of bed (with some trouble).

Kevin checked them out of their room, then walking out into the car.

"So where do you want to go?" Kevin asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Home."

Kevin closed his eyes in frustration for a second then looked at Ben.

"You can't be serious…already?"

Ben frowned "Don't you want to tell them?"

"NO!" Kevin yelled honking his horn angrily as some asshole merged in front of him.

"Why!" Ben complained angrily.

Kevin ground his teeth together.

"Because."  
"Because why?" Ben pushed.

"I don't want to loose you!" He yelled gripping his steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

Ben's face immediately went from angry to concerned. "I'm sorry." He apologized feeling ashamed of himself.

"Let's go to Gwen's then."

Kevin nodded his face visibly relaxing.

Ben snickered cutely. "Does that mean you loooooove me?"

"You know I do." Kevin said looking a little more relaxed as Ben acted like a teenaged girl.

"No I mean you Looove me,

Ben and Kevin sitting in a tree

K-i-s-s-i-n-g

First comes Love

Then comes Marriage,"

"Then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Kevin interrupted happily.

They both laughed happily, enjoying the time they had to really be happy about Ben being pregnant.

Or at least that's what Kevin thought.

He was so sure that Ben's parents would hate him forever for what he did.

It was just a feeling in his gut, but by the way Ben never argued when Kevin said that his parents didn't like him he knew.

Maybe he could get them to like him if he tried really hard to impress them.

Perhaps he could show them how much he loved Ben.

Ya that would work!

"Kevin?" Ben asked, who had been talking the entire time Kevin was lost in his thoughts.

The older man blinked as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Wa?" Ben rolled his eyes.

"I was _asking, _if you had to go to work today?"

Kevin nodded; he did have to go to work. He tried to squeeze in extra hours for money, driven by the present he wanted to give Ben. "I don't have to if you want me to stay with you."

"No, no it's fine, just promise you'll come over tomorrow so we can hang out."

"Of course I will, and I think we can tell your parents then." Ben's eyebrows shot up.

"Ya well at least then I'd have the time to explain what happened."

"Uh we had sex?" His lover inquired childishly.

"Well duh, what I meant was how you were able to get pregnant." He corrected inwardly laughing at his lover.

"I can tell them that, that is if dad doesn't kill you by then."

"Very funny, here we are!"

The car pulled into Gwen's driveway.

Ben couldn't wait to tell her.

--

"WHAT!!????"

Gwen shouted at the top of her lungs.

Ben and Kevin stood in shock, because it her body and her voice didn't sow anger at all!

She seemed happy as hell.

Then hell broke loose.

"Ommygod we have to get so many things!

Planning is half the fun you know!

Where are you gonna live?

Boy or girl?

Kevin or Ben when it comes to how it looks?

What kind of colors? Pink, Blue, Oh yeah Kevin does the rock thing!

Black then!!!

Have you told your parents?

Do you think it'll have the same powers as Kevin?

Or mutation whatever…

Or will it be like grandma and me with the powers?

Eiiiiiii!!"

They both stood flabbergasted unsure of what to say.

Then she stopped to really think about it.

"Ben's a boy…"

Ben ran up to Gwen and gave her a hug.

"Apparently alien guys can have babies, kind of like Big Chill."

Gwen thought about it for a moment trying to figure out exactly how the male anatomy works.

But that's not the point now is it?

She shrugged her shoulders letting her smile return.

"It's good news needless to say, I got a B in biology anyway."

She looked at Kevin releasing her cousin from her grip.

"It was you then," Kevin answered with a yup. "Bens parents are going to kill you, you know?"

"Sadly yes."

"We were hoping that you could help us out tomorrow when we tell them?"

Ben requested with a nervous smile.

"Hmm, well I guess you need the help….okay!"

She hugged the both of them.

Kevin felt happy and for some reason a little more relaxed.

They were all happy, and that was all that mattered.

Continue?

Sorry this took so long to do, I got a serious writers bloke.

Hope even you non-mpregs like it!


	8. Viola's Sociopath

**Disclaimer**: Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Cartoon Network!

**Warnings**: This story contains **slash** and **yaoi**. **Naughty language** will be used, and **Mpreg** is going to happen.

**EXTRA NOTE: **I am NOT and NEVER am going to change he alignment of this story **It will stay centered**. So stop asking.

_Title_: I love you Because

_By_: PurplePrincess

Try and think of the worst thing that could happen to a 17 year old boy.

Telling said 17 year old boys' lovers' parents that she…well in this case he, was pregnant. When Kevin stepped into the same room as them with Ben and Gwen, it seemed they knew that something was going to happen.

Ben was the first to say anything, and after he told them all hell broke loose. A few times Kevin was banished from existing in this very universe. Needless to say there was a lot that they all needed to talk about.

Gladly in the end Kevin was aloud to exist, and see Ben just as normal. On one condition of course…that he had to supply the babies stuff. Carl of course was going to replace the potential crap Kevin might buy with his menial payments. He wasn't going to tell Kevin that though.

Carl wasn't mad at Kevin nor did he hate him in any way. The only reason that he yelled and threatened the younger man for was because he couldn't believe it happened. He honestly couldn't think of anyone who would believe this would happen.

Carl like this young man, but there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him not to trust him. He told his wife about it, but she said he was just worried about Ben.

That was about a month ago.

Since then Bens' Belly had gotten only slightly bigger, and Kevin managed to buy a black oak crib.

Now there was only one problem that Kevin had been going through all by himself. Kevin was a Sociopath.

He was trying as hard as he could to look past being mad at himself, and the world. The mental crap he had been going through was killing him. Kevin wanted so badly to love the baby Ben had in him, but he couldn't. His mom thought it was a miracle Kevin fell in love with Ben. That was the only bit of love Kevin had in him to give away. There was nothing else left in him, but he couldn't tell Ben that. He didn't even want to tell himself that.

Thinking about it made him feel like less of a human. He didn't want to keep his feelings locked up inside of him, or else he might end up hating his baby. Kevin needed to talk to somebody about it, and the only person he could think of was his mother.

The Phone rang a few times before Kevin heard the sweet voice of his mother on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" "Hi Mom. It's Kevin." Kevin smiled when he heard her gasp in excitement. "Hi Baby! How are you?" She asked knowing that Kevin just didn't call for the hell of it. "I'm good; I wanted to ask you a question though." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I wanted to ask you about dad."

"Oh baby…I think I know what this is about. Please come over to my house, and we'll talk about it then. Bring Ben with you he deserves to know what's going on." Kevin heaved stress out of the very depths of his lungs. "Kevin Ethan Levin." She scolded "I know, I know don't worry I bring him along."

"Okay sweaty, get here as quick as you can and I'll help you. I love baby." "Bye mom"

--

"Where are you taking me?" Ben asked 30 minutes into the car ride. "I told you already that you'll find out when we get there." Ben rolled his eyes, as he went back to playing his new DSi.

Kevin pulled into the driveway of a little white house that had a big garden filled with purple flowers. "Is it okay if I ask where exactly we are?" Ben asked as his boyfriend got out of the car. He followed the other up the little drive way to the door.

"You ready?" Kevin asked. The only response he got was a tilt of the head. Accepting this as a 'yes' Kevin rang the doorbell.  
Ben was surprised to see who answered it.

She seemed like a young woman, with short black wavy hair. Her skin was slightly pale, and she wore a purple blouse with grey pants. The woman's eyes were what caught Bens attention, they were a really bright purple color. She smiled widely when Ben looked into her eyes, making dimples.

"You must be Ben; it's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Kevin's mom, Viola Levin!"  
Ben laughed as he gaped, shocked that he finally met Kevin's mom.  
She gave him a big hug, and dragged them both into her home.

Ben looked around the living room, amazed from what he saw.  
The walls were purple, and covered in pictures of purple flowers. A few of them were pictures of Kevin when he was a baby.  
Her furniture was black with purple pillows.  
The coffee and end tables had glass tops with black metal legs.

"I'll make some tea so just make yourselves at home." As she walked into the kitchen Ben turned to Kevin.  
"So that's your mom?" Kevin smirked knowing what he meant. "Surprising isn't it!"  
"I'll say…she seems really…"  
"Happy, joyful, not at all like me?" Ben nodded not wanting to sound rude.  
"She's been this way ever since I told her about you." They both went silent, but Kevin didn't mind. He knew that Ben wouldn't understand yet.

"She really seems to like the color purple too." Ben acknowledged. Kevin lifted his arms while looking around the room.  
He ceased the sarcasm, "It's because of her eyes, no one in our family has purple eyes. So grandma was kind of like 'whoa'." Ben nodded Kevin's family truly was strange, but maybe he just thought that because he had the stepford life.

"Do you know your grandma?" Ben asked realizing that he might have more than just his mom.  
"Not on my moms side no, but on my real dads side I know my uncle. He lives in Tokyo, so I never see him."

"Okay here's the tea!" She said skipping into the room with a tray filled with purple tea cups. She placed the tray onto the coffee table, and took a seat on her couch.  
"Kevins' told me so much about you! Now that I finally get to meet you is amazing! You're just as cute as he's told me!"  
"MOM!" Kevin interrupted, embarrassed.  
"Sorry, well I suppose you did come here for a reason. Which certainly isn't me embarrassing my baby." Kevin sat up with a distant look in his eyes. Ben sensed that something was amiss.

"What's the matter?" He asked; the atmosphere in the room quickly becoming uneasy. Kevin didn't say anything so Viola started.  
"Ben, do you know anything about Kevin and his social disorder?" Ben shrugged "I always thought that Kevin was just a jerk."

It was true.  
Ben knew that Kevin might have a social problem from when he was a kid. He never took the time to think about it though. All those years of his boyfriend acting that way, being a jerk just seemed like the way Kevin was. Now that he thought about it, what would Kevin be like if he wasn't the way he was.  
He wouldn't be his Kevin.  
Ben liked his Kevin

"No he is a Sociopath, which could mean many things. There's a lot to it, and explaining it might be difficult. It's a social disorder that prevents Kevin from caring about anybody but himself. It's not his fault though, and it's a miracle that he's been in love with you for so long. But now he's scared that,"  
"I'm scared that I might never love our baby." He interrupted with a grim look on his face.

It couldn't be true; Kevin had to love this baby. Even thinking about what life would be like if that was true, made Ben cringe in fear.  
Viola and Kevin saw this, and empathy filled their hearts.

Kevin felt like utter crap. How could he not love his own child, what kind of person was he?  
No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he could love another person besides Ben was just impossible.  
He couldn't do it.

"It doesn't make you a horrible person." Ben said sympathetically.  
Kevin looked at Ben shock written on his face.  
"Yes it does." He put his face into his hands, distressed. Ben scooted over closer to Kevin, and gave him a hug. He shook his head, "I know you, and you can find it in yourself to love our baby. It's hard for any new dad to connect with their unborn child. Maybe you just need to give it time?"

Kevin said nothing no emotion was on his face.  
Viola smiled, "I think you have a point there Ben." She knew Kevin was thinking about it.

She knew that he knew that he could find it in himself to love his child. That what he was going through was just him being worried about his problem.  
Kevin's face brightened, and hugged Ben back tightly.

"Will you help m Ben, will you help me love our baby?" Kevin asked with his head buried in the crook of the others neck.  
"Of course I will."

Continue…?

Ya I know its short but just bear through it.  
Thank you all of my watchers!!! I need the support  
Tell me what you think and comment!


End file.
